yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Idtipsa/guide
Complete effects guide for Idtipsa (Version 0.00). Nex's Effects 'Dancer' Enter the Blue Flower World. Go right a bit and up from the door. Find a large area of blue flowers with an outfit hanging from a stand. Interact with the stand. 'Chains' Enter the Blue Flower World. Go down and left from the door and step into the center of a large circle. Go right and up and enter the building. Enter the door on the far left. Interact with the NPC. Go left. Go north-west and interact with the peg in the ground. 'Cheerleader' Enter the Blue Flower World. Go down and left from the door and step into the center of a large circle. Go right and up and enter the building. Go up to the fourth floor to a giant room with NPCs. Go to the top-right corner of the room and enter the door. Enter the circle of cheerleaders and interact with the girl in the middle of them. 'Suit' Enter the Blue Flower World. Go down and left from the door and step into the center of a large circle. Go right and up and enter the building. Enter the door on the far left. Interact with the NPC. Go left until you see a monochrome head under you and interact with it. Go through the doorways on the building above you until you're teleported to a city filled with NPCs. Interact with the puff of smoke beside the woman. 'Dress' (Requires the Cheerleader and Wings Effects.) Upon obtaining the Mirror Effect, continue into the hole ahead. Follow the path counterclockwise to an opening in the wall. Equip the Cheerleader Effect and interact with the outline/clone of Nex blocking the way to trigger a forced wake-up. Doing so will remove the clone and allow you to proceed when you return. Go southwest across the snowy fields to a large ice crystal. Equip the Fairy Effect and interact with the crystal to reveal an entrance. Carry on and take the bottom doorway to a staircase. In the next room, interact with the shadowy figure with the pink ribbon. 'Wings' (Requires the Cheerleader Effect.) Enter Onion World. Go northwest until you see a black line. Use the Cheerleader Effect to open the pathway. Head north and west until you reach the top of the next area: there, you'll find a entrance in the wall. Use the Cheerleader Effect on the NPC blocking your way. You'll be treated to a bit of UFO cruising next; wait a little while before hitting Z to proceed. Exit down to the room with the heads, then carry on right. You'll eventually reach a maze. Navigate the maze (beware of chasers) to reach the white butterfly. Interact with it several times until you reach a messed up version of Fairies Place (Fairy's Eve) featuring a multi-color background and glitched fairies. Go around and enter all the buildings--doing so will warp you back to the area each time and a laughing sound will play. Head to and enter the building with the blue butterfly to the right of the door. Interact with the sparkles in the room as Nex to get the effect. 'Flower' (Requires the Cheerleader and Wings Effects.) Enter Onion World. Go northwest until you see a black line. Use the Cheerleader Effect to open the pathway. Go up then immediately left through the doorway at the end of the way. You'll be inside a hallway. Equip the Fairy Effect and make your way up. Interact with the flower in the center of the next room to get the effect. 'Mushroom' (Requires the Dancer Effect.) '' Enter Onion World. Head northeast until you see two screws near some swirls. Go between them and using the Dancer Effect dodge the chaser and interact with the crossed arrows sign. Head north until you hit two black arrows facing opposite ways. Interact with it, then head west and a bit south. Interact with the short arrow-headed NPC moving in a diamond pattern. You should find yourself in a swamp. Go south between two purple flowers. Head north in the next area and enter the opening in the wall. Once inside, go up the winding pathway, then take a left when the path forks. Continue going upwards while turning as little as possible. In the next area, continue left and up, then right and up. Once outside, interact with the small mushroom on the ground to get the effect. 'BG' Enter Onion World. Head east and south until you reach an onion with a bleeding eye and a red circle in its center. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Mirror''' Before going to sleep, open Nex's closet. Once in Nex's dream world, interact with the closet--this will cause Nex to walk away. Upon interacting with the closet a second time, there is a very slight chance that the screen will fade out and trigger a cutscene. When you regain control of Nex, go straight ahead to the end of the hall to obtain the effect. Category:Walkthroughs